Heartstone (Post-Reboot)
|-|Teenager= |-|Adult= |-|Willpower Incarnate= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= Summary Angela Prince as she appeared after the events of the Descent Into Chaos event where Azathoth awoke and destroyed the megaverse. Angela first appeared in the Justice Saga, where she had to lead the next generation of heroes against Soulcrusher, eventually going through similar beats to her Pre-Reboot counterpart, facing The Gamemasters, becoming Ultimate Heartstone, going against Clockwork before finally going blow for blow with her original counterpart in The Realignment. The two were then merged when both continuities fused, creating the perfect amalgamation of Angela Prince. Appearance and Personality Post-Reboot Angela is identical to her Pre-Reboot counterpart, and their personalities are the exact same. Merged Canon Angela is also the same, as she is just the combination of the two. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Dr. Angela Victoria Prince, Ange, Angie, Heartstone, Heartstone (Post-Reboot), Ultimate Heartstone (Post-Reboot), Willpower Incarnate Heartstone Origin: Supreme Comics Gender: Female Age: 26, 38 (physically; Merged Canon), 41 (chronologically; Merged Canon) Classification: Energy Being, Superhero, Abstract Concept Date of Birth: February 2nd, 1996 Zodiac/Horoscope: Aquarius Birthplace: Zürich, Switzerland Weight: 168 lbs Height: 6’4” Likes: Engineering, Chemistry, Sex, Drinking, Working Out Dislikes: “Dumb blonde” stereotypes, the word “bimbo,” spiders Eye Color: Blue, Pink (Willpower Incarnate) Hair Color: Blonde, Pink (Willpower Incarnate) Hobbies: Working Out, Engineering, Reading Comics, Watching TV, Sparring with her protégé(s) Values: She has vowed never to kill, and she always wants to not only live up to The Heart of the Megaverse’s words about her, but to be the kind of person that would make her mother proud. She also wants to be a role model for the people of Earth, and especially a role model to her children. Marital Status: Married Status: Permanently fused, Alive (Merged Canon) Affiliation: Prince Industries, The Justice Sentinels, Throne of Titan and Cosmic Hierarchy (Merged Canon) Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: All Good Things - I Have The Power Combat Statistics Tier: Low 1-C | High 1-C | Low 1-A, 1-A as Ultimate Heartstone | High 1-A, higher as Ultimate Heartstone | High 1-A, higher as Ultimate Heartstone | 0''' '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8; cannot die so long as energy still exists and while the Heart of the Megaverse protects her), Regeneration (High; can regenerate from pure energy), Reactive Power Level, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Flight, Power Absorption, Statistics Amplification (Via absorbing powers and/or energy), Afterimage Creation, Non-Corporeal, Adaptation, Non-Physical Interaction, Attack Reflection, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Energy Projection, Abstract Existence (Type 2; embodies the concept of energy and can infinitely restore herself as long as energy remains in the megaverse), Elemental Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Force Field Creation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Duplication (Can create seven clones of herself at maximum while remaining effective in combat), Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Deconstruction, Explosion Manipulation, Aura (Can also cause: Paralysis Inducement, Vibration Manipulation and Weather Manipulation), Density Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Skilled Martial Artist (Was trained in H2H combat by Thor), Pressure Points, Absorption (Absorbed Antithesis), Willpower Manipulation (Broke Darkstone’s will and overpowered it with her own), Rage Power, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Telepathy, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Disease Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Magic and Chaos Manipulation |-|Ultimate Heartstone=All previous powers, Immortality (Type 9), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; can manipulate energy on a creation level scale), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence, Resurrection, BFR, Power Nullification, Avatar Creation, Durability Negation, Reactive Evolution, Negation, Resistance to BFR (Due to her omnipresence, she can manifest herself back on the battlefield) |-|Merged Canon=All the same powers as Pre-Reboot Heartstone, apart from those in her Queen of the Vampires and Darkstone keys |-|Willpower Incarnate=All previous abilities amplified to an unfathomably greater extent, all abilities of her Pre-Reboot counterpart’s Queen of the Vampires and Darkstone keys, Instinctive Reaction (Was willing herself to win so much that she didn’t even have to think to avoid The Void of the Megaverse’s attacks), Resistance to Plot Manipulation and Information Manipulation (Completely no-sold The Void of the Megaverse’s attempts to write her out of The Chronology) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Should be comparable to her Pre-Reboot counterpart in the Antithesis Saga. Fought evenly with Soulcrusher, who stated that he could wipe out the macrocosm) | High Complex Multiverse level (Could occasionally catch and stop attacks from Earthshatter, who could collapse the multiverse over time) | Low Outerverse level (Fought on par with a suppressed Clockwork, who had full control over all timelines), Outerverse level as Ultimate Heartstone (Fought a fully powered Clockwork, who’s power was stated to transcend all creation, alongside Sentinel of the Megaverse Photon) | High Outerverse level, higher as Ultimate Heartstone (Fought evenly with Pre-Reboot Heartstone, and the two were stated to be equally matched) | High Outerverse level (Has all the feats, scaling, statements and power of Pre-Reboot Heartstone and Post-Reboot Heartstone combined, and as such is stronger than both of their Ultimate forms in her base form) | Boundless level (Far stronger than Darkstone, and Pre-Reboot Angela with an infinitesimal portion of her power overpowered Darkstone with ease. Initially fought evenly with The Void of the Megaverse, who was going to absorb The Chronology into itself. After having her confidence restored by Brigitte Prince, she utterly destroyed The Void of the Megaverse with no difficulty whatsoever) Speed: Immeasurable (Time was stated to have no effect on Angela) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable, Irrelevant as Ultimate Heartstone | Irrelevant, truly Nigh-Omnipresent (Just as fast as Pre-Reboot Heartstone) | Irrelevant, truly Nigh-Omnipresent | Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists on a scale far greater than Darkstone and The Chronology) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (As she is far beyond the fourth-dimensional level, she is by default this strong) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable, Irrelevant as Ultimate Heartstone | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | Low Outerversal (Traded blows with suppressed Clockwork), Outerversal as Ultimate Heartstone | High Outerversal, higher as Ultimate Heartstone | High Outerversal | Boundless Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level (Survived hits from Soulcrusher) | High Complex Multiverse level (Withstood numerous attacks from Earthshatter) | Low Outerverse level (Traded blows with suppressed Clockwork), Outerverse level as Ultimate Heartstone | High Outerverse level, higher as Ultimate Heartstone | High Outerverse level | Boundless level (Withstood blows from The Void of the Megaverse, and upon having her confidence restored, she tanked hits from The Void with no damage whatsoever) Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible (Will only tire when faced by beings of equal or superior power to her) Range: Low Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | Low Outerversal, Outerversal as Ultimate Heartstone | High Outerversal | High Outerversal | Boundless Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (Stated to be just as smart as her Pre-Reboot counterpart, and gained both the knowledge of Pre and Post-Reboot when the canons merged), Nigh-Omniscient as Ultimate Heartstone and Willpower Incarnate Weaknesses: Angela is still arrogant to the point that she will try fighting people far stronger than her, and she is still horribly arachnophobic. Strong enough methods of energy disruption can distort her body and make her powers go haywire, and it will take her longer than it normally should for her to regenerate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: • Energy Manipulation - The basis of almost all of Angela’s powers, she is capable of manipulating the concept of energy throughout the entire megaverse. • Energy Vision - Angela’s favorite technique, she channels energy into her eyes and releases it as a beam, or sometimes as a quick burst of energy. • Adaptation - One of Angela’s signature abilities, she grows stronger as she fights. This ability is extremely potent, as she has closed massive gaps in power before. • Power Absorption - Angela can absorb the power of anybody weaker than her, and (temporarily) take their abilities for herself as well as adding their AP onto hers. • Aura - Angela can summon an aura of energy that can damage and throw back opponents, as well as having other effects such as vibration manipulation, paralysis inducement and several more. • Seduction/Flirtation - Angela has on several occasions taken advantage of her attractiveness to distract her opponents and take the advantage in the fight. • Duplication - Angela is capable of creating several clones of herself that can operate on their own volition and have equal power to the original Angela. As of the Venusian Saga, Angela can create hundreds of clones of herself. • Thunderstone - If Angela takes Thor’s hand and the two sync their minds, they fuse into the being known as Thunderstone, who has the power of Angela multiplied by Thor and then multiplied by their sisterly bond. • Ultimate Heartstone - Angela’s full potential as given to her by The Heart of the Megaverse, Angela wields all energy within the megaverse, knows everything in the megaverse and is ever present throughout the megaverse. When she first used this form, she gained several abilities and was afterwards able to use all of them in her base form. • Omnipresence - Angela takes advantage of her omnipresent nature to disappear and re-manifest anywhere she wants as a method to confuse her opponent. • In-Combat Evolution - When faced with beings of similar power, Angela will adapt to gain new abilities in order to gain an advantage over her opponent. • Power Nullification - Angela can take away energy based powers, which apply to several things, including but not limited to: elemental energy, spatial and temporal energy and mystical energy (to a lesser extent) • Chaos Magic - While she is not a master of this ability like Soulcrusher, she is quite proficient in using the essence of Cthulhu. • Willpower - Angela has one of the strongest willpowers in the verse, as most clearly displayed when she easily overpowered Darkstone through willpower alone. As this is Angela’s strongest technique, she will only use it in situations where she absolutely cannot win. • Willpower Incarnate - When Angela unlocked the full strength of her willpower, she became one of the strongest beings in the series. At this point, she is astronomically stronger than Darkstone and can actually ascend into The Garden, unlike her. Angela cannot transform into this form at will, however she can summon it if she has a few minutes of preparation. • Rewriting the Story - A mix of Plot Manipulation and Information Manipulation, Willpower Incarnate Heartstone can rewrite The Chronology, which holds the entire omniverse on it. • “Infinite” Potential - Due to the nature of Angela’s powers, she has incredible potential that allows her to become vastly stronger after training sessions. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Earthmover Saga | Time Saga | The Realignment | Merged Canon | Willpower Incarnate Note: • Any time the word “infinite” is used in Supreme Comics and is not referring to the level of transcendence the numerical dimensions have above each other (I.E. the fourth dimension being infinitely above the third dimension), it means an infinite amount, with every single one of those infinities having infinite more spawning off of them, then infinite more spawning off of them, so on and so on, ad infinitum. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Geniuses Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Willpower Users